YPC5GG23
Shiroppu ga Uragitta!? is the 23rd episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth season in the Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 217th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Episode starts with everyone wondering why did the crown appeared, and Nozomi says together they will find it out. Syrup states that as always Coco can't do anything on his own and is only relying on others. These words hurt Coco. Later, Coco was thinking about the sudden appearance of crown, but Natts knew it's not what is troubling him. Coco told him the story - back at Palmier kingdom, Coco was the only who could fly, however he was lonely not knowing his past. Coco wanted to help him. Syrup told him about the Cure Rose Garden and Coco promissed to help him look. He tried all the books and people asking them but he couldn't find anything. Syrup got mad at him, calling him liar. At present time, Natts confronts Coco, saying now they are tgether with Pretty Cure and Syrup is here too. Nozomi and others try thinking of a way to get the crown back to normal. Nozomi suggests using hot water but Urara suggests calling King Donuts. They called him and he told them about the powers of the crowns - the Palmier Crown and the other crowns of the four kingdoms surrounding Palmier give their wearers special powers; King Donuts has his light, and Queen Bavarois can connect the transformation devices for communication. The Palmier Crown is created from joining everyone's powers together. Meanwhile, Nebatakos came to give his report to Anacondy but she wasn't on her desk. Syrup was at the Clock Tower and Anacondy came. She offered Syrup to bring him Rose Pact to her for all the information he wants to know. She said Eternal can defeat Pretty Cure anytime they want but if he gives them Rose Pact his friends won't have to suffer anymore. Syrup came to Natts House and suspiciously asked to give him Rose Pact. Nozomi immediantely gives him, showing she trusts him completely. Syrup was shocked for a while but then started running away. He bumped into Coco and lost the Rose Pact. Coco took it and watched shocked but then Syrup took the Rose Pact and ran out. He hit Natts on the way, making Kurumi shout at him. Later Syrup waited at the Clock Tower and Kurumi came, wanting to scold him for being rude, but hears about how Syrup wants to give Rose Pact to Eternal. Kurumi confronts him, and he just flies away. Later the girls realize, that Syrup with Rose Pact hadn't returned yet. Nozomi was sure he'll be back tomorrow. Then Nebatakos came. He was a little disappointed that the girls don't have Rose Pact, but decided to cause trouble anyway. The girls transformed. Nebatakos created bridge hoshina and started attacking. The Cures were in trouble and Coco stood defending them. Nebatakos was about to attack and Milky Rose came to the rescue. She told everyone Syrup brought Rose Pact to Eternal. Everyone were shocked. Meanwhile, Syrup came to Eternal. He was about to give Rose Pact, asking to not attack the Cures anymore. He remembered the times spent with Nozomi and others and asked what will they do with Rose Pact. Anacondy said it's not his business. Back at the battle, Dream still believed in Syrup and everyone woved to bring him home. Dream used Shooting Star, defeating hoshina. When Nebatakos wanted to teleport, Luminous used her Prism Chain, grabbing Nebatakos. The girls and Coco grabbed the chain. Nebatakos teleported to Eternal with everyone. Meanwhile, Syrup was eager to give Anacondy Rose Pact, He changed his mind at last minute. Anancondy was about to attack him, but a huge explosion disturbed them. Everyone came to Eternal Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen *Milk Mascots *Coco *Nuts *Syrup *Mailpo Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!